Family
by K.I.T.T. RIDER
Summary: Now that he looks back on his life, he doesn't regret a moment of it. Small little drabble.


**Title:** Family

**Character(s):** Kaito Tenjo, but I'm gonna let you find out the rest. ;)

**Rating:** T

**A/Ns:** Okay, so I got bored... and this little plotbunny came to me. X)

* * *

When he founds out she's pregnant, he can't decide how to react.

Should he be mad? Surprised? Happy? Scared?

Pfft, he didn't know. It's not like he, an eighteen year old with serious personal issues, was good daddy material.

So all he could do was stare.

And then: "What do you mean? I thought-"

She cut him off. "Yeah, I didn't think it was possible."

He just blinks. "I don't know... What?"

"It's a shock, yes, I know. Gauche will be surprised too."

"Why do you plan on telling him?"

"I'm his manager. He has to know." She smirks and shakes her head. "Plus, with him discovering our relationship on accident the way he did... he's been riding my case."

That's understandable. The muscular man sure likes to stalk the poor woman.

* * *

He watches as the months pass by, seeing the problems she deals with while carrying a child (**their child**) in her body.

Seriously, how does she function? He silently freaks out every time he sees her trying to do something that should be dangerous in her state.

Especially with her being almost full term.

He keeps a steady watch on her, nervous as hell when she decides to leave the apartment. It's not like he deeply cares for her; he just doesn't want two people to be hurt when they don't deserve it.

Ah, hell. He's gone soft.

And now with him being nineteen now, he really is starting to wonder how good of a father he'll be.

* * *

When he first sets eyes on the baby, he nearly faints.

The little girl, who's in her mother's arms, is blinking and looking around curiously. Her grey/blue eyes are exactly like his, the light dusting of violet on her head exactly the same as her mother's. God, she was so beautiful.

They had already decided on a name. Her name would be Leiko Tenjo, their little pride and joy. She would be the most beautiful child on the planet, no matter what anyone else said.

Kaito smiles and can't help but happily watch Droite and Leiko interact. Despite being a newborn, the little baby seemed to certainly know what to do.

She was definitely wise.

* * *

Nearly sixteen years later, Kaito is sitting in a deck chair on the deck of his house, his **family's** house, watching his daughter and son Duel. Droite is watching them from where she stands drying the laundry.

Leiko, now fifteen, stood proud as her brother, Kazuki Tenjo, knocked her Life Points down to zero. The little boy, who's ten but still looks five, yells triumphantly and jumps into the air as the AR vision disappears.

Leiko sighs, brushing her long violet-blue hair from her face. She resembles her mother strongly, having the same hair color scheme, but her personality is certainly something like Kaito's, which scares him sometimes. The teen girl has gotten into numerous fights, some of which were to protect her little brother from harm since he's frail; had been suspended nearly ten times and even expelled from two schools; and had been injured so many times she and her parents had lost track at fifty. Kaito and Droite didn't punish her two severely for her crimes, but she continued to do them anyway.

Really, the girl changed. She really did.

Kazuki, however, was her polar opposite. He was short for ten, had hazel eyes, blonde hair that was always messy, and a green fringe that covered his eyes a lot of the time. The poor boy was frail, having had leukemia when he was young. It was bad enough that he'd inherited a lot of Kaito's genes, which meant that some of the Photon Change effects had been dumped into him, but with how bad he was sick most of the time it was just plain hard for him.

Like Leiko, he had changed, too. A lot, from being miserable to being playful and sarcastic.

"Nee-chan~!" Kaz yelled, giggling crazily. "I finally beat you, I finally beat you~!"

"I'm surprised you were able to surpass Galaxy-Eyes," the girl mumbled with a sweat-drop.

"Mom's cards are amaaaaaazing, and you know it!" the boy stated happily, getting a thumbs-up from his mom.

"You're really good, Kaz," Droite said, smiling with a small laugh.

Kaito nodded, standing and going over to the little boy. "You beat my legendary monster. Good work." He gave his son a high-five.

Leiko sighed, wiping her brow. Her cold eyes looked at her father. "But he is **not** joining any major leagues anytime soon, not on my watch."

Kaito frowned a little. "We know that, Leiko. He's ten, you have to remember that."

The girl simply huffed and turned away.

Kaito just shook his head with a smirk. God, Leiko was so temperamental sometimes.

_Now that he looks back on his life, he doesn't regret anything. From the moment he found out he was becoming a father, he knew that he had chosen the right path._

* * *

**A/Ns: Okay, so... I'm not sure why I wrote this but eh. I JUST LIKED THE IDEA, OKAY?**

**anywho, reviewza. XD**


End file.
